


Homing Pigeons — Files in .txt format

by Darka3363



Series: Daybirds [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen, Humor, Innacurate Medical Files, Medical Files, Mentioned insomnia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persumed Dead Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Presumed Dead, Unrealistic comm messages, mentioned PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darka3363/pseuds/Darka3363
Summary: A set of chapters with various text messages, files, and additional stuffChapter 1: Message history of Mace Windu, the Head Guard of Naboo and his Deputy Guard about Kenobi's SearchChapter 2: Quinlan Vos' first medical fileChapter 3: Obi-Wan Kenobi's medical file concerning insomnia
Series: Daybirds [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058186
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. The Headache Kenobi Case

**Author's Note:**

> You might see that I am very much not using the standard calendars for this, but that's because it was a headache and a half to find a calendar that WASN'T the BBY one or Lothal one, and just when I decided to use the Ruusan Reformation as my Year Zero, I found there was a CRC Calendar that had 7000+ years in its backback, but I decided to say fuck it and used my own.
> 
> Might add more chapters when I feel like it, but for now it's gonna be in finished status.
> 
> __  
> **ARR - After Ruusan Reformation**  
> 

To: Jedi Master Mace Windu

From: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

Forward-to: Queen Padmé Amidala

Date: 12nd Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: Case #169042, O.-W. Kenobi

Message: As per request of the Jedi Organisation, as well as Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo, the Police Department started a search for Obi-Wan Kenobi, be it either alive or dead.

To: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

From: Jedi Master Mace Windu

Forward-to: Queen Padmé Amidala

Date: 12nd Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: Case #169042, O.-W. Kenobi

Message: We would be very grateful if you will be able to find him, if only to give him a proper funeral. Unfortunately, for now he's presumed dead, and KIA from the reports of two witnesses who were there when Kenobi fell into the pit, and they say it's unlikely he had survived that.

But we will understand if you won't be able to find the body.

To: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

From: Deputy Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Vervan Debrin

Forward-to: N/A

Date: 13th Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message: This whole case is a headache and a half, because when I send my people to go into the boiler rooms there were no bodies present, even though we can see on cameras there were clearly people falling into it

To: Deputy Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Vervan Debrin

From: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

Forward-to: N/A

Date: 13th Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message: How there are no bodies? And weren't the cameras supposed to be installed down there literally a week ago?

To: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

From: Deputy Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Vervan Debrin

Forward-to: N/A

Date: 13th Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message: Yes they were supposed to, but if you didn't know, THERE WAS A LITERAL INVASION ON OUR PLANET AND PEOPLE HAD BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN INSTALL NEW CAMERAS.

But yeah, no bodies, and there were supposed to be two, we are now searching other rooms, as well as the neighbouring areas.

To: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

From: Deputy Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Vervan Debrin

Forward-to: N/A

Date: 20th Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message: Very Bad News. We can't find anything. It's as if they just disappeared in thin air.

We will of course try to find Kenobi still, but I think you'll need to inform the Head Jedi we just can't find him. I'll send you the report so you can forward it to the Jedi and the Queen.

Attachment: _Case_#169042_O.-W._Kenobi.txt_

To: Deputy Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Vervan Debrin

From: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

Forward-to: N/A

Date: 20th Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message: God fucking dammit Ver.

To: Jedi Master Mace Windu

From: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

Forward-to: Queen Padmé Amidala, 

Date: 21st Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: Case #169042, O.-W. Kenobi

Message: I regret to inform you we can't find Jedi Kenobi by any means we have tried as of yet. I'll send you the report of my team with the results of the search.

We will continue looking for Kenobi, but I am afraid we won't be able to find him.

To: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

From: Jedi Master Mace Windu

Forward-to: Queen Padmé Amidala

Date: 22nd Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: Case #169042, O.-W. Kenobi

Message: Oh right, I forgot to inform you about this. You don't have to worry about it anymore, Kenobi has found his own way back to the Temple, he's been with us for the past three days, but thank you for your hard work.

To: Deputy Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Vervan Debrin

From: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

Forward-to: N/A

Date: 22nd Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message: Just look at this. I can't believe what I saw.

Attachment: _Jedi_Response.txt_

To: Jedi Master Mace Windu

From: Deputy Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Vervan Debrin

Forward-to: Queen Padmé Amidala, Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

Date: 22nd Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message: Excuse me, but what the actual fuck.

To: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

From: Deputy Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Vervan Debrin

Forward-to: N/A

Date: 22nd Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message: FUCK I SEND THIS TO ALL OF Y'ALL BY ACCIDENT, WHAT HAVE I DONE

To: Deputy Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Vervan Debrin

From: Jedi Master Mace Windu

Forward-to: Queen Padmé Amidala, Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

Date: 22nd Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message: All I can say is it is a very accurate name for the case, and also the reaction is very on point, we all have reacted the same way as you, Deputy Guard Debrin.

Kenobi is well and in a relatively good shape, although now he has gained four stalkers for the next three months probably, so don't be surprised if he comes back to actually die so he can finally rest without his overprotective friends disrupting him for no reason.

To: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

From: Deputy Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Vervan Debrin

Forward-to: N/A

Date: 22nd Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message:  
.  
.  
.  
The Jedi have a sense of humor?

To: Deputy Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Vervan Debrin

From: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

Forward-to: N/A

Date: 22nd Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message: Apparently, but now because no one decided to inform us about Kenobi's apparent survival, and that he went back to the Jedi Temple without telling anyone here, we are going to have a huge mess in paperwork. How am I going to explain this report to the boss, Ver? 'We lost two bodies, but don't worry, one of them has found its way back home, and the second is still missing'?

To: Jedi Master Mace Windu

From: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

Forward-to: Queen Padmé Amidala, 

Date: 22nd Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message: I just thought you might want to know what happened, so I'm sending you forward Kenobi's Report on what happened.

Attachment: _K-O-K-N_379521_

To: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

From: Deputy Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Vervan Debrin

Forward-to: N/A

Date: 22nd Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message: Are the Jedi able to read our thoughts or what? It was a bit creepy that he sent it your way just when you were complaining about it.

To: Deputy Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Vervan Debrin

From: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

Forward-to: N/A

Date: 22nd Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message: Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure it was just a coincidence. You are gossiping and reading too many conspiracy theories with Bernlom far too often.

To: Head Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Gavvrick Herrnam

From: Deputy Guard of Nabooian Police Department, Vervan Debrin

Forward-to: N/A

Date: 22nd Day of 7th Month, 968 ARR

Subject: The Headache Kenobi Case

Message: I AM VERY MUCH NOT, THANKS FOR NOTHING


	2. Files of Vos

Date: 1st Day of Second Month, 947 ARR

Patient: Vos, Quinlan

Species: Near human, Kiffar

Rank: Initiate

L/U Balance: Light U

Age: 4 standard years

Problem: PTSD

Details: Initiate Vos was a passive witness of a traumatic incident (details in report M-T-K-201750), which left him with a severe PTSD case, and nightmares that make him scream every night, and it seems only Master Tholme is able to calm him down.

Prescription and recommendations: Regular visits to the mind healer (Everyln Sorn), slowly integrating him to the crèche, often visits of Master Tholme, as well as engaging his mind and body in various activities and exercises (more in QV-ES file).

_File edited by _Knight Vokara Che_ ; 18/02/947_

Additional notes: It seems Initiate Vos has developed a slight dependency towards his fellow Initiate, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Further observation is recommended.


	3. Files of Kenobi

Date:12th Day of 10th Month, 957 ARR

Patient: Kenobi, Obi-Wan

Species: Human

Rank: Junior Padawan

L/U Balance: U heavy

Age: 14 standard years

Problems: Chronic insomnia, vision-fueled nightmares

Details: Padawan Kenobi, because of the lifestyle he leads, as well as his U-preference, has been labeled as insomniac since a very young age. Unlike his fellow U heavy Jedi, Padawan Kenobi has been reported to have possibly heavily vision-fueled nightmares almost nightly ever since he's been brought to the Temple at the age of 3, and since then evolved to be vision-fueled by the age of 12. His melatonin levels have always been low.

Prescription and recommendations: Synth-suvorexant for the first two weeks, then two-week long period of gradual withdrawal of the drug, regular meditations, starting a dream journal, avoiding caffeine, avoiding large meals before going to bed, avoiding staying in the bed if sleep doesn't come for 25 standard minutes. After four weeks, Padawan Kenobi is to start taking synth-melatonin on a regular basis.

Additional notes: Let Padawan Vos know about the medications and recommendations.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated


End file.
